


Thorin a jeho štít

by Laknea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laknea/pseuds/Laknea
Summary: Krátká povídka o tom, jak Thorin do Kraje přišel, kterou jsem napsala jako malý vánoční dárek čtenářům svého blogu, který už neexistuje, ale přišla mi škoda aby tato hrůza zůstala zapomenuta a neděsila mladší generace.





	Thorin a jeho štít

Na Kraj se pomalu snášel soumrak. Po polní cestě na dohled od Hobitína se šoural poník s jezdcem na zádech. Thorin Pavéza zamračeně hleděl na přibližující se světýlka v oknech hobitích nor. Zrak mu sjel na kus papíru, který držel v ruce. Byl to rychlý vzkaz od Gandalfa, který sděloval, že se má do večera dostavit do Dna pytle, kde budou čekat ostatní členové výpravy, a rozhodne se o dalších krocích.

Thorin přitáhl otěže poníkovi a s těžkým dopadem z něj sesedl. Byla tu ještě jedna věc, kterou chtěl udělat, než se sejde se svými následovníky. Jen pár minut soukromí, kterého se mu, jen co se vydají na cestu k Osamělé hoře, nemusí po dlouhou dobu dostat.

Přehodil otěže ledabyle přes větev trnkového keře, odvázal ze sedla svůj štít a vydal se doprostřed slunečnicového pole, které se rozkládalo po jedné straně cesty. I když rostliny nebyly ještě plně vzrostlé a s ubývajícím světlem pomalu skláněly své hlavy, statného trpaslíka dokázaly zakrýt perfektně.

Po pár metrech narazil na místo, kde slunečnice nerostly tak hustě. Položil štít na zem a začal ze sebe svlékat kožešiny, kožené kalhoty, kroužkovou zbroj i kamaše. S těžkým heknutím padl koleny na zem a naklonil se nad štít.

Jeho štít nebyl vlastně nic jiného, než kus dubového dřeva, ale tvrdého jako ocel a neocenitelného v bitvě. Bylo to vše, co měl. Jen svou čest a štít, jako památku na bitvu, ve které přišel o vše. Postupem času si k štítu, díky kterému i získal své přízvisko, vybudoval zvláštní vztah. Často byl sám na cestách a brzy zjistil, že tvrdé dřevo nemusí sloužit jen k odrážení skřetů.

Levou rukou roztřeseně přejížděl po hrubé kůře, zatímco pravou sevřel kolem svého přirození, palcem obkroužil hlavičku a začal dlaní pohybovat po délce penisu na horu a dolu. Nejdřív zvolna, poté rychleji a rychleji.

Brzy se ze slunečnicového pole začalo ozývat tlumené vzdychání, ale krom pasoucího se poníka nebyl v blízkosti nikdo, kdo by tiché steny slyšel.

Thorin zasklenýma očima zíral, jak mu na ruce, zatínající se do štítu, vystupují bělavé klouby. Slastný pocit v jeho podbřišku byl větší a větší, ale ještě pořád to nebylo dost.

Opřel se loktem o půdu a snížil své tělo tak, že dokonale zakrývalo štít. Zavřel oči a suchými rty přejížděl po dřevě. Vychutnával si každý výstupek, každou nerovnost v kůře, každý zářez způsobený čepelí meče.

I přes nutkavý chtíč, který mu nedovoloval zastavit, sundal ruku z penisu, který teď celý napumpovaný krví čněl z hustého porostu chlupů, a začal jí přejíždět po kůře na povrchu štítu. Po chvíli našel, co hledal - hlubokou díru vedoucí téměř skrz celou šířku štítu, jenž tam zanechal skřetí oštěp.

Nasměroval do ní svůj penis a jedním rychlým pohybem ho tam vrazil. Hlasitě vykřikl, když cítil, jak se mu hrubé dřevo otřelo a citlivou kůži a ani nezaregistroval, jak se nedaleko s vyděšeným křikem vzneslo hejno ptáků.

Začal rytmicky pohybovat pánví a cítil, jak se blíží k vrcholu. Rukama pevně přidržoval štít na jednom místě a s čelem opřeným o dřevo přerývavě vzdychal. Ještě pár přírazů a - cítil, jak se mu všechny svaly v těle stáhly a v podbřišku se mu rozlil uspokojující pocit.

Zůstal ještě chvíli ležet zhroucený na štítu, dokud se mu dech nesrovnal. Unaveně otevřel oči, s těžkým heknutím se zvedl, oprášil kolena a začal se oblékat.

Z Hobitína se stala jen skupinka světýlek svítících v husté tmě, jejichž záři občas přeťal stín postavy na poníkovi, která znamenala předzvěst jednoho velkého dobrodružství.

 

 

Few weeks later…

"Stupid eagles y u no took my shield?"

"Shhhh youve got Bilbo now."


End file.
